Sleeping Beauty err Issei
by IceAngelDarkMoon
Summary: Issei and Jinpachi are 2 princes from far away kingdoms. They have a fight that ends with Issei's life on the line, can Jinpachi save him, and who does Issei love? Shonenai
1. The Fight

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Please Save My Earth or Sleeping Beauty but I'm only human *_* This is my first fic so be nice!! Please review!!!

**Sleeping ****Issei**

In two kingdoms far away long ago there lived two princes. One lived in the Red Kingdom and the other lived in the White Kingdom. The Kings of the countries decided the two should meet one day so they could be friends and keep the peace between the two countries. Well after the boys met they were fast friends and soon inseparable. They were forever spending time in the others palace. It got to the point were if you talked about one the other was in the sentence. Time went on and they grew into teens, they were closer than most brothers.

They were the teen idols of both kingdoms. The girls had their pick there was shy, quiet, and mysterious Issei, or wild and rugged Jinpachi. The only trouble was Jinpachi was in love with Alice, from the Blue Kingdom, which Rin ruled. And Alice loved Rin and he her. No one knew whom Issei loved. 

So it happened the two princes were in Jinpachi's room talking one day. Jinpachi was gazing out the window looking at nothing interesting, while Issei sat at the small table in the room watching his friend.

"She is nothing like all those others, my love for her comes from the heart!" Jinpachi proclaimed while pounding the windowpane. 

"But isn't that what you said about all the other girls in the past?" Issei inquired with a voice that held a tint of despair.

Jinpachi as observant as every did not notice! "But each time it is true at the time. Each time the feeling is stronger than the last. Have you ever gazed upon anyone more fair or beautiful as Alice? Even her name is exquisite!!"

"She already loves Rin and he her." Issei said avoiding the question.

"What that runt I could pound him with one arm tied behind my back!!" he shouted while pounding on the wall beside the window in frustration. Issei just watched his best friend in silence.

"I don't think she would love you for that"

" What would you know, you have never even fallen in love. You have no idea what it is like to love, but know your love will never be returned. They're too caught up in someone else to even notice you!" Jinpachi shouted at his best friend.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Issei he pounded the table with his fist and stood in a rage. A rage Jinpachi had never seen before in his gentle friend. Issei had his face lowered so his bangs covered his eyes; Jinpachi had never even heard Issei yell before so he was shocked into silence. "I'm leaving before I say something I regret!!!" he stated emphasizing the I. He turned in a swirl of cloak. As he spun something shimmered in the air for a second, Jinpachi realized it was a tear. He had caused Issei to cry. Issei rushed out of the room. Jinpachi could hear his footsteps echoing in the stone hallway outside his room.

It took Jinpachi a few moments to recover from the shock of seeing Issei get upset. He sat down heavily on his bed to think. He was in utter shock his anger was forgotten and out of mind. He had never seen Issei get upset; he never let anything bother him. Jinpachi was the one who got mad or yelled. "Issei was the kind gentle one! What did I say to him? What got him so mad, and why?' Jinpachi thought to himself. Something was definitely bothering Issei and Jinpachi wanted to find out what and to apologize. By the time he started looking for his best bud 15 minuets had passed. Jinpachi started from his room and worked his way down the palace. But no one had seen our heard form Issei since before they went to Jinpachi's room. That was until he got to the kitchen were the youngest serving girl spoke up in a lisping voice, "I saw him head for the garden half an hour ago. It looked like someone had broken his heart." 

It felt like someone had slugged him in the gut, He had caused that pain to his best friend in the world! He turned and raced to the garden. Getting there was not a problem, the problem was, were to look when he got there. The garden was huge and had a large maze in the middle. 

As he approached the garden he saw no sign of Issei. He was heading to the maze when something caught his eye. There was something crumpled on the stone bench by the Sakura Tree. He picked it up and gentle began unfolding it. He gasped it was a picture of himself and a girl he had liked some time back. 'Why would Issei keep a picture like this then throw it away.' he wondered. All he had to do was find Issei and it would be explained. He put the crumpled picture in his pocket, and continued into the maze.

He was having no luck in the maze, he knew his way but he didn't know if Issei went to the center or someplace else. Jinpachi rounded a corner and there was Issei on a bench across from a rose bush. Jinpachi went quietly back around the corner. He didn't know what to say. Should he apologize right away or ask questions or comfort Issei. He decided to do the last one first and then wing it from there. But just as he worked up the courage to walk around the corner, he saw Issei get up. He moved like he was in a trance. He reached out to grab a rose, but on the way he pricked his finger. He drew his hand back hastily, but a single drop of blood fell on the rose he had been about to pick. 


	2. The long Sleep and Happily Ever After

Sorry I'm still trying to get the hang of this setup, so if you have any suggestions please send them.

**** Disclaimer: I still don't own PSME or Sleeping Beauty!!****

Please send some reviews. Pretty please with a cherry on top?   IADM

**Sleeping Issei-Happily Ever After**

        There was suddenly a flash of light and a puff of smoke. When Jinpachi looked again there was a beautiful woman standing there. She was nothing like he had ever seen. Her hair was past her waist in gentle ringlets and there was a crown of roses on her head, too. Her dress was shimmery and simple but magnificent. Her eyes held a great sorrow in them as she looked at Issei.

        "It was your heart that called me forth from my bush. I can feel the pain that rips at you from the inside. It pains me to see anyone suffer, especially from unrequited love." she spoke in a voice that sounded like the wind, but could still be heard clearly. "You shall have peace until your true love finds their way, and wakes you with a kiss." She brought a cupped hand to her lips and blew rose petals at Issei. He swayed and then started to fall. Jinpachi raced from his hiding spot and caught his friend. Issei seemed to be asleep.

        "What have you done to him you sprite?!" He demanded the anger rising in his voice.

        "I did only what his heart wanted. I gave him peace until his hearts wish is fulfilled." She answered calmly.

        "How do I wake him up? What must I do?" the last part was almost a sob.

        "He must be kissed on the lips by the one he loves with all his heart. No one else will be able get close enough to do that." the last part puzzled Jinpachi but he let it go.

        "What if that person never turns up?" he asked not able to keep the fear from his voice. It was his dearest friend's life they where talking about.

        With a great sorrow in her voice the sprite whispered," Then he shall sleep forever." With that she disappeared in a swirl of rose petals, leaving Jinpachi with the limp form of Issei.

        Jinpachi scooped up his best friend into his arms and started back to the palace. It felt like he could lose Issei at any second so Jinpachi held him close as he went through the palace. Issei was a lot lighter than Jinpachi would have imagined. He ignored the weird looks everyone gave him as he passed.

        Jinpachi got to his room and laid Issei gently on the bed. He noticed a smile on Issei's lips, and he too smiled. He would find the girl his friend loved. Then Issei would be happy. But inside Jinpachi felt a twang of jealousy. He just assumed it was of his friend's happiness.

        Jinpachi let the King and Queen of both kingdoms know what happened. Then he got a royal summing to have all the young maidens in the kingdom come to see if it was them that Issei loved. The winner of course would marry Issei and help rule the kingdom. To Jinpachi this all seemed a little backwards, shouldn't it be the girl asleep and the young knight who rescues her. But this was for his friend's happiness so he didn't argue. 

        First he called Sakura, one of Issei's other closest friends. He thought that she might know whom it was Issei loved. He felt betrayed because Issei hadn't told him, but he shoved that thought away. She was there in half a day.

        As she entered she spoke, "I know why you have asked for me to come, but he never told me." She saw Jinpachi's face fall and added, "But I know who it is any way. It is really obvious. But it wouldn't be right to tell that person, they have to realize it on there own. So I can't tell you. It would be worthless to wake Issei up if that person did it only as an obligation instead of, out of love."  With that she went over to Issei and whispered something in his ear. It looked like he must have heard her because there was a slight smile on his lips, then a thoughtful frown.

        She was walking out when she added to a depressed Jinpachi, "You won't find the person the why your looking now. You might want to decide whom you love first. Who you want to spend eternity with." Then she walked out of the room. That was the weirdest piece of advise he had ever heard. It wasn't important whom he loved only whom Issei loves. Jinpachi was staring to feel like he might never see his friend again. He pulled up a chair next to the bed. He could feel the tears starting to slide down his cheeks. He tentatively picked up Issei's closest hand and held it. It was surprisingly soft. He could feel even more tears now pouring down his cheeks. What would it be like to never have Issei there for him anymore? Who would listen to his mindless rants on nothing? He would never have the chance to apologize to Issei about what he had said. He now felt guilty for not being there for his best friend. He should have been there; Issei should have been able to talk to him about who he loved. A small sob broke its way out of him. He sat there with tears streaming down his face and holding one of Issei's hands, he started remembering all the time they had spent together.

        When they had first met Jinpachi had felt a strong connection with the other boy. They had become inseparable. Jinpachi was forever dreaming up new adventures and Issei would let him. Issei had always been at his side during all those adventures. All those times Jinpachi had gotten them in trouble; Issei had gotten them out of it. They had been together when he first learned to ride a horse. Issei hadn't even laughed out loud when Jinpachi could not get on the beast or stay on it. He had instead helped Jinpachi into the saddle and picked him up from the dirt. He had been there when Jinpachi brought home his first hunt. He hadn't laughed that it was the smallest one on record; no he had smiled and congratulated Jinpachi. Then there were all their school lessons, which had been brightened just by having Issei in the room.

        The thought of going on without Issei was unbearable for him. He needed Issei more than he could ever imagine. Issei had been there when he was sad or lonely. He had been there when Jinpachi's first girlfriend dumped him. He had held Jinpachi speaking soothing words. Jinpachi had been so relaxed he fell asleep in Issei's arms. When he had woken up later that night Issei had still been holding him, just watching him sleep. Jinpachi could not remember a time he was more comfortable than at that moment. But during everything they went through Issei had only kept one thing a secret from him, whom he loved. Jinpachi had told Issei about every girl he thought was remotely cute. He had never shred about his one sided love, or breaking heart. Jinpachi was ashamed that he hadn't been there for Issei.

        He started thinking about anything Issei had ever said to him. He racked his brain looking for clues to whom it was that held his best friends heart. He remembered weird comments from Issei and strange looks he had caught his best friend giving him. They slowly fell into place in Jinpachi's head. His breath caught as he realized it was he, Jinpachi who Issei loved. No wonder Issei hadn't told him, Jinpachi had expressed many times his views on unconventional couples. He had scared his best friend out of telling what was in his heart. Issei was probable sure of rejection. "He was right not to tell me," Jinpachi thought to himself, "I would never have realized my love for him until it was too late and I would have broken his heart. But I probable already did that by talking about all those girls in front of him. But do I love him?" He ponder that question but a moment before he whispered," I love you so very much Issei!" It held all the feelings that he had hidden from himself.

        With that he lend forward, still holding Issei's hand, and gently touched his lips to his friend and lovers still ones. He felt Issei start to wake up but he kept kissing Issei. He felt the kiss being returned and thought his heart would break for joy, but the Issei broke away. On his face was something that about shattered Jinpachi's soul; Issei had a look of fear on his face. He was afraid of Jinpachi for some reason. Issei's eyes started to tear up and he looked away from Jinpachi.

        "Please don't tease me like that. You've already torn my heart apart why make me believe you love my. I know you don't. Haven't you done enough damage already?" Issei stammered out tears falling like a storm from his eyes.

        "I'm so sorry I was so blind before. I took you for granted, it took me almost losing you to realize my feelings." Jinpachi spoke gently. Then using his free hand (he is still holding Issei's hand with the other) Jinpachi tilted Issei's head so that their faces were centimeters apart and whispered, "I'm no longer afraid to show what is in my heart. I love you with every bit of my being. Will you forgive me for not realizing it before." Issei had a look of utter shock on his face, but it melted into one of his beautiful smiles. He touched Jinpachi's face lightly as if to check that it wasn't a dream. Issei's touch made Jinpachi's skin shiver in delight. Then before they both realized it they were kissing again. The kiss held all of their love for each other in it. They didn't care if anyone came in, the only thing that mattered was that they were finally together.

        As the decree had commanded they were married in the next week. The news of who had woken Issei up shocked both sets of parents, but they and everyone else in the kingdoms saw how much the two loved each other. The Kings and queens also realized that now the two kingdoms were one and would forever be in peace.

        Alice and Rin were there at the wedding as was Sakura and the rest of the two kingdoms. Everyone wished the best to the happy couple. In the back of the church was a lone smiling figure, which only Issei and Jinpachi could see, it was the Rose Sprite. She was obviously happy to see the two together. She was crying tears of pure joy. With that the couple lived happily ever after, but they always took time to go and visit that one rose bush.

THE END

Please write a review!!! Tell me how I did; this was my first fic ever.

IceAngelDarkMoon


End file.
